baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GorionsWard
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:107.195.167.141 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 19:56, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Contributions and user profiles �� (If no emoji is shown there above – that's a laughing one.) Hi, GorionsWard! Glad, you followed my invitation to create an account where your contributions can get connected to. But … �� Creating also a user profile for the IP you used, with "aka GorionsWard" (why didn't you link that to your profile?) on it, is highly uncommon and probably – I'm certain of that, but might be wrong – against some Fandom policies or rules. (Besides of you undertaking responsibility for future edits by a different user from the same IP (if it's not a fixed one, haven't checked)). So what about placing something like :Pages I created: :*Nalmissra :*The Huntress :*Y'tossi :*Ameralis Zauviir :*Xei Win Toh :*Tunic of Blindeye :*Hakeashar :*Killer Mimic :*Attacks per Round or :For another list of contributions by me, see 107.195.167.141 instead? (The last one uses external link format to be able to apply a time filter, so to not include edits newer than September 2019.) I'd like to delete User:107.195.167.141 – not only because it's currently the only IP user page on this wiki, but for the 'reasons' I gave above. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:24, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Ha! There's indeed no policy regarding this. So I leave it up to you: *keeping that page (if I were you, then I would make that a working link to your profile, aka GorionsWard; perhaps with a time frame added) *deleting it Though, after fetching advise from Fandom staff, we also could simply do nothing. Tell me! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:44, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Regarding attacks per round: I've moved it to all lower cases, so you can use it within text even with a lower case "a"; the old spelling redirects, all links adjusted, created APR (you can use that one, too), and it's implemented in infoboxes except , where's more work to be done. Just notifying you. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:13, September 3, 2019 (UTC) I'm so new to this, I have no strong opinion as to what to do regarding that profile. I was going to delete it since that was your initial suggestion, but I don't know how! Do I just delete the contents? don't even know if this is the proper way to reply to you! Thanks so much for the APR tweaks! -- Added by GorionsWard (talk • ) You're welcome! (Again? ;) "New to this"? Your edits don't make this impression. (Though I haven't checked your beginnings, yet.) Then let me explain one thing or two to you … Not every wiki has this classic style user talk pages, the more modern version is a message wall where replying is intuitive and simple (see [[w:c:icewinddale:Message Wall:CompleCCity|my wall on the Icewind Dale Wiki]] for an example). Most people use the link to the other talk page from the poster's . (Which you forgot in your reply: type ~~~~ at the end of your message on talk pages; this is policy or common rule and the reason why I placed above.) This has the advantage of receiving a notification that someone messaged you. For longer discussions, however, it makes following these a difficult task: you constantly have to jump between two pages to read one talk. So, I prefer it the way you replied – keeping it one thread. Which is – by the way – the same as message walls work. However, the only notification other people involved in the discussion receive is that someone edited the talk page of xyz (if not ); remember, it's all public here, and everybody can read our talk or even join it. Regarding formatting: the classic way would be to indent every post by putting an increasing number of colons before each line: Original post :First reply ::Second reply :::Third reply … You've inserted that line (making my colons redundant) which has become a valid alternative on this wiki. You can use as well, which creates only a short line. About deletions: you need administrator to delete pages (or files – which also are 'pages'). If you want the 'link' to your profile deleted from that page, I'd rather delete the whole page instead (as mentioned, IP user profiles usually don't exist, only their contributions and – in some cases – a talk). But we can also keep it, which was staff's suggestion. Not my preference, however; so, as it seems you don't object, I'm going to delete it if there's no opposing reply from you within the next few days. In general, without special rights you can 'move' a page which automatically makes the former pagename a to the new one – choose "rename" under the "edit" button to do so. You can, however, not move a file without additional rights, so choose its name carefully before uploading. If you think something should be deleted (e.g. the redirect after moving a page due to a spelling mistake), place at the top of its page, and then an administrator will take care of it (earlier or later). The profile image you uploaded was automatically placed into the category:candidates for deletion because you didn't give a license. I know, it's from NWN, but would you mind to give a source that matches copyright laws? Else it will be deleted some day in the future. Talking about images – we prefer *.png and only use *.jpg for files that are too large (> 10 MB) to be uploaded. Judging by the name of your other upload, you extracted that one with Near Infinity which automatically converts to *.png – no need to put in extra work. By the way, you can't 'rename' or "upload a new version" using a different file format, neither can admins. I'm talking too much … I'm sort of a control freak, and do the every day I'm on (or here), so you might find me editing behind you. Usually I try to be explanatory in the edit summary about what I changed. If you ever feel haunted by me, can't agree with my changes or don't understand what I was doing or why, contact me. I've placed some links in the above. If you have further questions or need additional help, or if you're just too lazy to search and think a question is easier, ask right away. As you see, I like explaining things. �� (Sooo much to read …) Looking forward to more good work of GorionsWard, best regards. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:16, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for all the great info. I don't mind you following in behind me at all. I appreciate consistency which I can only guess is something of a loosing battle on an open Wiki. Rather than be paralyzed by not knowing if I was doing it "right", I felt it was better to try and get the information out there and let more senior people tweak it for consistency/convention. I am learning more and more of the conventions as I go, so hopefully the number of tweaks you need to make to my contributions will decrease over time. Speaking of conventions, going forward I'll do a better job of documenting what my edits are. Delete that profile anytime you like. I have 0 objections. ~~~~ A note about tags: And these blocks are done with -tags in a table (so that they don't use the whole page width), but this isn't listed in the same way as I was too dumb to get that managed … All three make a signature not a signature if placed around (or inside) it. �� Simply use four tildes (as also mentioned on top of the page, at least in source mode editing). Your IP profile is gone, the contributions (and their list) remain. Happy further editing! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:24, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Wow. I just saw your edits to the Killer Mimc's page. Great job! I feel bad listing it as a page I initially created! ha. In general, when I'm playing the game and I bump into something I'm curious about but can't find the info for it, I add the info myself. I most recently wondered if Bone Fiends were golems or not, but there was no page. I added a page for them but ran in to lots of problems! I'm using NearInfinity to gather info (as you guessed) and I can see Bone Fiend creature codes that aren't referenced by any area. That might mean they aren't used or it might mean they're referenced in scripts. I don't see a way to search scripts though. Also, I don't see names for areas so if I've never visited the area, I don't know what to call it! fear I may end up making lots of work for you! GorionsWard (talk) 14:35, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Nah – you created it! I was only in the mood for that expansion … Okay then, some NI tips: *When using "Find references to this file", I often check almost all boxes, to really get every instance; search goes longer, but you have a complete list. Don't check CHR, GAM and SAV, though, at least as long as you don't want to look in pregenerated character files or savegames. *There are creatures (and items, and spells, and …) that aren't referenced; for creatures, it appears to me that these often are some sort of template for the used ones, a base type (such as MIMIC01). Sometimes such things can count as cut content. Or they were imported from part I into II, but not used. *Creatures, items and spells can also be referenced by dialogs, (other) items and (other) spells. These will be checked when activating DLG, ITM and SPL for the search. *If BCS is enabled, NI will already look inside scripts. *The results of some searches show e.g. two scripts, with one of them showing also a "name" while the other doesn't list it. In these cases, the creature by the name XYZ has two (or more) files; the result without name is for the one you looked up, the result with name is one for the other creature file. *You can also search inside the script with "Find in this script only": useful if it's very long, because it shows you every instance together with the line number (and even jumps to it when opening from there). Use the creature/item/spell code (filename, without extension) in this case. *Although 2DA is an option for "Find references", this often does not work. You can then use the menu "Search\Text Search\2DA" and again fill in the filename without extension; also very useful for quick searches in DLG and BCS files (or the other options if needed). *INI files may also hold instances of creatures; I'd use "Search\Text Search\INI" for this, just to be sure. About areas: the articles (Areas (Baldur's Gate) and Areas (Baldur's Gate II)) unfortunately haven't links on them, and often the wiki article name is not the same as the description on them tells. If an article exists, it has good chances of holding the area code, so you could search the wiki for that code. Another source for possible area names is Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/LUA/BGEE, the LUA file that holds all the codes and names for the EE travel cheat. But, again, wiki names don't have to match these, and several areas just don't exist here, yet. In the latter case, use (parts of) the LUA file name to list it as location if there's no better solution. I hope it may end up in you making lots of work on the wiki! �� -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:37, September 4, 2019 (UTC) OK - uh durrr... i don't know why i hadn't bothered to dig deeper into all the search menus. I'm sure it's for performance reasons, but boy it'd be nice if that tool had a unified search! :-P So turns out that all of the CRE records were used in scripts so I was able to update the new page to reflect. Thanks for your help and patience. GorionsWard (talk) 22:06, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Still welcome. �� Let me explain here in more detail why I've changed the Bone Fiend article and how: *created Bone Fiend (Hexxat's request) (and moved related information) – if the creature type is different, especially for such important things as undead, it may deserve its own article; also, less clutter on the original article *moved some fields (special, effects, etc.) *gave these fields the layout preferred by me *added references *tweaked some formatting *added SoD variant *rewrote lead to match content changes (and to eliminate all-upper-case creature codes – looks bad in an article's introduction, don't you think? �� ; also change in person – though widely spread here on the wiki, addressing the reader with "you" (and derivations) shouldn't be done) *formatting: e.g. italicized "Throne of Bhaal" as being a game's name, a title; de-italicized "Watcher's Keep" in "Locations" due to not being a title (usually the games shall be listed in this section, but in this specific case it makes indeed more sense to use a location name) *yeah, expanded, and more If you've questions or comments about the changes, feel free to ask! I have a question: what's this about "|other_names = for the Hexxat one? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:31, September 6, 2019 (UTC) As usual, your edits are amazing. I only own BG2:EE so I can't always be sure my new pages are complete. Should I mark them as stubs? Also, there are things I don't understand about the games data files so I omit those details. Is there a way I can make a list of details the page needs before it can be considered complete? GorionsWard (talk) 13:04, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Hadn't noticed your reply here when posting the thing below … Uhm, could you please stop applauding me? (Personally, I'm not so sure about my edits being "amazing", especially "always". ;) I'm not doing that, either. (Yes, I know, all people on the whole world always are quick with criticism, but if it's about acolades … you did the major work, I only applied my style and what I think this wiki should look like.) :"I can't always be sure my new pages are complete" And that's what's the community for: adding (sometimes fixing) information others hadn't access to. A stub is always better than nothing. But for the "stub" addition by me: I think, the pages still have the potential for an expansion of the gameplay section or a strategy/tactics one; and they lack some sort of background or lore completely. That was the reason. As I recently also showed to somebody else, Meiala, Sil and the Sirine Queen in my opinion are examples for not-stubs if it's about creatures – my vision (from some time ago) of a good and complete article in this category. However, if you think there's nothing more to tell, then remove that template again. Or don't add it on your new pages. If I do add it (or someone else), don't see it as belittling the article or your work, understand it as motivation for editors to add to and expand the article. :) "Stub" sometimes is a personal perception of an article: more "does it look" complete, rather than a check list. For that one, however, there should be an infobox (though the category:infobox needed isn't connected to stubs), a lead whith basic information about the topic, for characters some biography/background and for generic creatures a bit lore, perhaps involvement (use this instead of "Quest(s)") and optionally some gameplay hints (these don't always have to be about combat: some nice item to be pickpocketed serves as well). Perhaps a dialog section … If you have questions about game-technical stuff, ask right away (but be aware that knowing the answers might expand the potential work for you ;). Though I'm far from knowing all, as well. The IESDP is a good source of information for such things, and lists and explains e.g. file entries or opcodes. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:34, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Pages Created Hi, GorionsWard. If you were really the person who the Bone Blade, I'd have to block you due to . Surely you're not the same as WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw!? ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:24, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Sorry... I was trying to update my profile and forgot which pages I had started from scratch vs. which ones I had added detail to. I'm not interested in taking credit for anyone else's work. Thanks for catching that. GorionsWard (talk) 14:27, September 6, 2019 (UTC)